The truth in our words
by Olympia5000
Summary: So this is another fanfiction written by me. (yay)! It is also anther fanfiction in which the name has nothing to do with the story. Summary inside. This is an after the giant war fic. Please read and review! Slash fic don't like don't read.


The truth in our Words

A/N: what happens when Nico tells Percy his feelings? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based, non- profit story. PJO and HoO are both owned by Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion and Scholatics. Please support the official release!

(leave a comment if you know what that's from ^^)!

P.S. my characters are mine!

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! See ya at the bottom!

* * *

" Percy I...I need to tell you something."Nico said shyly to the boy standing next to him. The giant war was won almost three months ago but in his heart Nico was fighting a bigger battle.

" yeah Nico?" Percy replied turning to face the other.

" I umm...I have something to tell you..." Nico said his voice cracking and shaking out of terror.

"Nico chill you can tell me anything." Percy said placing his hand on the younger. Nico shuddered underneath the touch.

" umm well you see...this is really hard for me to say. I've been meaning to tell you this ever since the war ended, so here I go...Percy I..." Nico said. He sadly didn't get to finish.

"hey guys! What's up!" Leo said interrupting their conversation.

"hey Leo, not now, ok man? Nico here is trying to tell me something." Percy said smiling kindly to Leo. Nico hung his head trying to recuperate his thoughts.

"oh...ok man. I'll find you later." The Latino replied and then left the two to continue their conversation.

"Nico you were saying."

Nico slowly raised his head to find himself staring into the beautiful sea green eyes of the man he loved. The eyes that had helped him through all these years. Nico squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I love you" Nico said not opening his eyes. Percy stared at Nico in disbelief. He didn't know what to do. Where did this come from, what made Nico think this, was Percy in anyway leading him on? It took to long for Percy to say anything.

"it's okay...I understand." Nico said and disappeared into the shadows.

(line break)

Two years later.

When Nico shadow traveled those two years ago, he wasn't as focused as he thought he was. Instead of going to new Rome he ended up in Seoul, South Korea. Instead of shadow traveling back to the states, Nico stayed in South Korea. Nico moved into a town outside of Seoul, named Bocheon, into a little apartment building. He never went back to visit camp half-blood. He did though go to camp Jupiter to visit Hazel and her Fiancé Frank. Nico lived a happy life those two years. He "lightened up" you could say. He stopped wearing all of the black clothes he used to, he got more sleep so he didn't have huge bags underneath his eyes, he picked up the language in those two years and also got a job as an English teacher at the local middle school. The morning started of just as it always did, him walking across the street to go to his favorite coffee shop before teaching. Nico got his usually and thanked the casher/waitress in (now) flawless Korean. When he sat down he noticed a couple sitting across from him that he had never seen before. The woman had a slim body and curly blond hair. The man had a muscular body and longish, surfer style black hair. They were obviously foreigners.

Nico realized he was staring, and turned away. Just as he did the dark haired male turned around so that he was almost facing Nico.

"Percy!" Nico's thoughts yelled at him. That must mean the woman is...

"Annabeth!" Nico squeaked silently as she turned around. Nico couldn't believe his eyes.

"Have they been looking for me." He asked himself.

"no they don't care." he replied for himself. Annabeth and Percy stood up ready to leave. What shocked Nico was that they both had wedding rings and Annabeth had a baby bump. Nico watched them leave with tears in his eyes.

When they had left the cafe, Nico sneaked off into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and without noticing it, slipped into the shadows.

(line break)

When Nico woke up the next morning, he was in the temple of Hades...no Pluto at camp Jupiter.

He tried getting up but only fell back down due to the fact that he had hit his head when he landed yesterday morning.

"NICO!" a female voice to his right said all to loudly. He slightly turned his head to face the girl who was speaking to him.

" Hazel" Nico breathed in response. He was suprised at how soft and hoarse his voice was.

"finally you woke up!" Hazel said sitting down beside her half-brother. She couldn't help but smile to himself. Nico has changed so much in the past few years. She still remembers the scrawny kid, who used to scare everyone to death and enjoyed the dead more than the living. But now in from of her sat a healthy looking young man, with beautiful kind eyes and a warm, welcoming aura. Nico also was starting to look a little Asian to her (which was weird because she knew he was Italian) maybe it was the clothes or the hair.

"or maybe" she thought to herself "he is starting to physically become korean." (isn't that impossible)

"how long have I been here?" Nico asked steering Hazel out of her train of thought.

" a day" she answered sending a small smile to Nico. "you mysteriously got here yesterday morning, I didn't want to risk moving you, you might have been doing some 'child of Hades' thing. Nico...what happened?" Hazel asked sitting closer to Nico. She turned around and saw Frank move to the front of the temple, almost as if he were guarding it. When she turned back around she saw tiny crystal tears dripping from Nico's eyes.

"I umm...I saw Annabeth and umm...Percy at the coffee shop across the street from my house." Nico stuttered. The little Crystals in his eyes becoming teardrop cut diamonds. "how much have I missed?" he asked shaking from the sobs. Hazel pulled Nico in for a hug. She wished she could say she knew what he was going through but really, she didn't. Nico cried his eyes out on Hazel's shoulder.

"Frank, sweetie, can you come here please?" Hazel asked beckoning for her fiancé. Nico needed all the support he could get right now. Since Frank was now the second Praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata, he was very serious around his peers, but around family and friends (especially Hazel and Nico) he immediately softens the warrior act and becomes the huggable Frank Zhang he used to be. Frank immediately understood what Hazel was asking him to do from her eyes.

Frank gently sat at Nico's other side, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the other male tense slightly at his touch, but it went away after a minute.

"if Percy can't love you..." Frank whispered only loud enough for Nico to hear. "let me...I mean I can't love you in the way I love Hazel, but I can love you in other ways."

Nico sat up with a kind of confused look on his face. He turned to face Frank with a questioning look in his eyes.

"wha...what?" he asked whipping the tears from his chin.

"I mean it." the shapeshifter said and leaned over and kissed Nico on his forehead. Nico blushed and looked at the ground. "thank you, both of you." he said softly squeezing Hazel's hand and resting his other hand on Franks leg.

"I love being here and spending time with you guys, I'm glad to have you as...family." he said glancing at both of them. Then Nico realized he had a job.

"I really have to go though actually." Nico told them. He tried getting up again but he was still to weak.

" Nico your still to weak" Hazel said. "let us come with you! We haven't seen you in months and if you ask me...Frank needs a vacation. " Hazel said with a chuckle. Nico smiled, she could always put a smile on his face. Hazel and Frank stood and waited for me to stand.

"umm guys I still can't stand." Nico laughed. He felt so much better just being with them.

"oh right." Frank said, he grabbed Nico's waist and pulled him up. He hoisted him onto his back.

"Frank what...?" the son of Hades asked a little nervous. Frank smirked and shifted into a horse.

"woah! Wait!" Nico yelled holding on for dear life.

"chill out, he does this for me all the time." Hazel said trying to suppress her laughs. When Nico was firmly planted on the horse, they started to move. When they got to Frank's Praetor house, he shifted back into a human and set Nico down on the bed.

"what should we pack!" Hazel asked excitedly.

(line break)

A day later in Korea

"Nico! It's beautiful." Hazel said looking around Nico's apartment. They had gotten back the day before, Nico acted as a tour guid to them and showed them around the area. He would be going back to work today.

"make yourselves at home, I hope you remember some of the places I showed you. I have work today, I'll be back around 7:00." Nico said showing them to the guest room.

"ok, be careful." Frank said sounding like the older brother he never had. Ever since a few days ago in Pluto's temple, Nico finally decided to accept the fact that he needed the companionship of well, a human of the male persona. He loved frank like the older brother he never had and knew that he would never stop enjoying his company or anything like that. He learned he needed someone in his life who would tell him

He loved Nico unconditional without any barriers. He needed a boyfriend. Walking down the street Nico pushed the thought out of his mind. When he entered his favorite coffee shop he noticed something different. He turned around and looked out the window. This want his usual coffee shop! He looked at his phone realizing he didn't have time to walk over to the other one. He went up to the cashier/waiter and ordered what he wanted making no eye contact.

" is that all?" the waiter asked. The voice was so deep and soothing it caught Nico off guard. He looked up and had to swallow down a squeal. The waiter had dark blue eyes and longish curly brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He had pale skin and was tall. His name tag read Lee Gin Chi. Remembering what he was doing, Nico nodded his head to afraid to speak just in case his voice didn't want to work. Nico went to sit down to await his drink. When Lee Gin Chi started to walk towards him minutes later, Nico noticed something off about the man. He had small dark circles under his eyes and the shadows seemed to follow him almost as if they were drawn to him. When Nico made eye contact, Gin Chi smiled making Nico blush. When Gin Chi set the cup down on the table but it fell over.

"mianhe, mianhe!" he said. He moved back a little and snapped his fingers and the spill was gone and a new cup of coffee was on the table.

"h...how did you do that?" Nico stuttered out.

"you saw that?" he asked. I nodded.

"i'm Nico Di Angelo, son if Hades." he said cautiously.

"my name is Lee Gin Chi, I'm the only son of Erebus."

"but Erebus, isn't he the god of darkness. Where does the magic come into play?" Nico asked him.

"my mother is Hecate." Gin Chi grumbled. Nico sat and put two and two together Hecate is a goddess and Erebus is a god, so that makes Gin Chi...a god!

"yeah I know weird right?"Gin Chi said and took out a pen. Not as weird as what happens next. Gin Chi grabbed Nico's hand and wrote down a number. "call me ok." he said and walked away.

(line break)

At the middle school

"teacher, you seem a little out of it today." one of Nico's students, Meg-Han said in almost perfect English.

"I'm fine Meg-Han thanks for asking." Nico replied. It's the end of the school day at 7:00. Nico was staring at his hand with the number on it. Even though he had put the number in his phone. He couldn't bring himself to take it off of his hand. The whole walk home was devoted to what he was gonna say when he called Gin Chi. When he finally did build up the courage to call Gin Chi, he was almost home.

"hello?" a deep voice answered in Korean on the other side.

"hi Lee Gin Chi. It's Nico." he answered nervously (in Korean of course).

"Nico! I've been awaiting your call!" Gin Chi said now in English.

"sorry it took so long. I had to stay after school hours to tutor children."

"no, no that's ok. I was kinda expecting a late call. "

Nico blushed.

" hey let's meet up at the cafè I guess I have something's to explain." Gin Chi said.

(line break)

At the café

" I know you probably have a million questions, so I'll tell you the whole story. " Gin Chi said. They were in the café where they had met. They were sitting in a secluded corner.

"I never wanted to be a god. It was never my life goal you could say. You could only imagine how upset I was when Erebus told me who my real mom was. I ran away to South Korea. I ran to South Korea because it's my heritage and I knew I would fit in more. I was sent to an orphanage at the age of twelve and was adopted the day before I turned thirteen. I left home when I turned eighteen." Gin Chi said the words rolling off his tongue as if he had said this before.

"how old are you now?" Nico asked intrigued.

"210" Gin Chi said. "when mortals ask I say 21."

"wow your pretty young for a god." Nico said blushing a little. He felt himself forming a crush on the young god across from him.

"yeah. Tell me your story. How did you end up in South Korea?"

"umm well. It was actually after the giant war. It was at the winning celebration at the greek demigod camp, camp Half-Blood. Um...I was in love with my best friend and well...he didn't love me back and I couldn't bare it so I left. Children of Hades can shadow travel, but it takes a lot of focus and I wasn't so I ended up here and couldn't bring myself to leave. " Nico sat with a blushing face the whole way through the story.

" that's so sad. I'm sorry. Do you ever go back to visit."

"not camp half-blood, but there is a camp for roman demigods. I go visit that one to see my sister and her fiancé. They're here with me now." Nico said

"would love to met them. Especially if they're as kind and sweet as you." Gin Chi said. Nico's blush got even deeper. Was Gin Chi complementing him.

"s...sure how about tomorrow. My afternoon class has a field trip so I don't have to teach then." Nico stuttered still flustered about what Gin Chi had said earlier.

"cool. I actually have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get home." Gin Chi said standing up. He kissed Nico on the cheek, snapped his fingers and vanished.

(line break)

In Nico's apartment

When Nico walked through the door, Hazel was confused at the look on his face.

"Nico are you ok?" Hazel asked as Nico sat down next to her. He was holding his cheek and had a blank far away look in his eyes.

"y...yeah. I'm just fine." he answered his voice wasn't focused.

" well...what happened your back later than you said." hazel drilled. Nico started to tell her what happened that day. When he got to the end of his story Hazel was practically squealing her head off.

"he's coming to met us tomorrow?" Hazel asked while Nico nodded.

The Nico's expression changed.

"where's Frank?" he asked.

"he went out shopping." Hazel answered.

"oh ok. It's been a long day. I asked where he was because I wanted to say goodnight. I guess you'll have to do it for me. Goodnight Hazel." Nico said standing up and hugging his sister.

"next time when you walk into the house, take off your shoes. It's tradition." he finished and walked into his bedroom. He didn't go to sleep until 12:00 though. He was up all night texting Gin Chi.

(line break)

The next day

When Nico got off of work he was surprised when he saw a black car waiting for him when he walked out of the school. He timidly walked up to the car window, peeking in to see who it was. It was Gin Chi!

"hey, get in." he said while Nico was opening the door.

"hi! How did you know where I worked?" Nico asked buckling in.

"you mentioned it last night. I wanted to surprise you and take you to lunch."

"well surprise accomplished! Where are we going." Nico asked happily.

"you'll see." Gin Chi replies with a small smile on his face. As they drove they talked about Nico's job and other random things, like immortality and camp half blood. When they got to the restaurant, Nico was flabbergasted. For not only was it the only Italian restaurant in Bocheon, it is also really expensive. "wait but..." Nico started. A hand came and covered his mouth.

"I'm a god, remember." Gin Chi said. He grabbed Nico's hand ,making him blush, and pulled him into the Restaurant. When they were seated, Gin Chi started to explain...kinda.

"let's just say before I came here, to south Korea, my father gave me a large sum of money and blessed me to be prosperous."

" more than my dad ever did for me." Nico said.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until the waitress came to order their food. As they waited for the food, they made comfortable small talk. As they ate they snuck small glances at each other. Smiling when the other caught their eye. As they ate Gin Chi spoke words that made Nico cry.

"Nico...the real reason I brought you here is that I would like to ask you something...really important." Gin Chi said grabbing one of Nico's hands.

"ok...go for it." Nico replied blushing at the skin-ship.

"well...I've been around for a long time and never in my years have I met someone like you." Gin Chi said staring into Nico's wide eyes. 'and cue the loud as hell heart beats' Nico thought to himself.

"I...I know I just only met you two days ago which feels like two seconds in immortal time, but...but I feel a connection with you. Like the fates have brought us together." Gin Chi kept going, his voice starting to sound nervous.

"I feel a connection to you too." Nico replied in a small voice.

"I don't want to continue living without a companion at my side, and...and I want that companion to be you. Nico will you be my boyfriend?" Gin Chi asked squeezing Nico's hand. Nico couldn't answer in fear he would start crying so he just nodded his head in a yes. This is what he has been waiting for, someone to love him unconditionally. Finally he has found it.

(line break)

At Nico's apartment

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Nico's half-sister, and if this relationship goes the way I have it planed in my mind your future sister-in-law!" she said shaking hands with Gin Chi.

"Hazel!" Nico said blushing.

"and I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Hazels fiancé and Nico's "older brother" Frank said putting quotations around older brother.

"I'm Nico..." He said making everyone laugh.

"it's nice to meet the both of you!" Gin Chi said excitedly.

" my name is Lee Gin Chi, son of Erebus and Hecate."

" it nice to meet you too." Hazel said smiling 24 karots.

" you two go and gossip or something, I would like to have a chat with Gin Chi, Man to Man." Frank said, the 'man to man' thing made Nico frown but he understood.

"sit" Frank said once Hazel and Nico were in another room.

" look, I know you probably already know this but, Nico has been through a lot and he doesn't need to go through anymore heartbreak. So I'm gonna say this, only once. You break his heart...I will break you, immortal or not." Frank said glaring at the quivering god across from him.

"do you understand?" Frank asked smirking.

"yes sir!" Gin Chi pushed out. You see when Frank gets angry he starts to glow red and his pupils turn red, it's one of the more terrifying side effects from Mar's blessing.

"good, I give you my blessing." Frank said smiling at the slightly shaking god.

(line break)

Months later

"after the wedding we are seriously contemplating moving to Korea to be with you. Now that Frank has retired from his Praetor duties." Hazel said. She was in the dressing room with Nico getting ready for her walk of a life time.

"I would love that, Haze." Nico said holding her flowers for her.

"well Mr. Maid of Honor, don't sound so gloomy, the best man is down there ready to walk with you. About that, are you sure you want to do this...I mean they're here." Hazel said doing some finishing touches on her dress and taking her bouquet from Nico. Hazel was right to worry for her brother, Nico had already looked at the crowd and sitting front and Center was Percy, Annabeth and their 4 month old daughter Pacific Rose. At first Nico had felt wary about it, but an image of his wonderful boyfriend's smiling face flashed through his mind and he calmed down.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Now come on I think they're starting." Nico said waking her down to the waiting hall.

"I'll see you when you get up there. Smile pretty," he said and went to the front to go stand to with his boyfriend. Gin Chi looped his arm through Nico's.

"well this is excited, isn't it babe?" Gin Chi said kissing Nico's ear.

"you're making me feel as if we are the ones getting married." Nico said blushing.

"that wouldn't be so bad would it."

Gin Chi said. Nico watched mouth hanging open as the god got down on one knee and pulled a sliver box out of his pocket.

"yeah, I know that was a little cliché I know. But I thought what better time to do it. I'm not gonna be all lovey dovey, but I love you more than anything and I now that I have you I can't imagine a life without you so...

Will you marry me." Gin Chi said opening the box. The ring was simple. A black stygian band with a simple pixie cut white diamond in the center.

On the inside in silver it had an infinity sign.

"sure...why not." Nico said laughing as Gin Chi slid the ring on his finger.

"ah sarahange (I love you)" Gin Chi said kissing Nico.

" the music is starting. Ready?" Nico asked once Gin Chi had pulled away.

"as I'll ever be."

As the two walked down the isle, Nico saw faces he hadn't seen in a while which made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"see you at the end." Gin Chi whispered as the two separated to their respective sides. Nico looked around while listening to the pastor, to ADHD to keep focused on one thing. He caught a pair of sea green eyes staring at him. He held the son of Poseidon's gaze.

"I'm so sorry." Percy mouthed.

"for what?"

"for not loving you back."

"Thats in the past. I have something of my own now." Nico mouthed moving his hand a little to point at Gin Chi.

" we'll talk later ok?" Nico continued.

Percy nodded. Annabeth looked up from her baby and gave a small but meaningful smile to Nico.

" you may now kiss the bride!" the pastor said. Frank leaned down and kissed his lovely lady. The two walked out together dancing down the isle. Gin Chi smiled as he caught Nico's hand in his own, kissing it. Nico smiled as he heard Percy clap a little louder at the sight.

(line break)

At the reception

"Hazel this really is beautiful. I am so happy for you!" The son of hades said while dancing with Hazel.

" I'm happy for you too!" Hazel exclaimed gesturing to the ring.

"thanks." They looked over to their respective partners who were talking in a corner.

" what do you think they are talking about?" Nico asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

" the same thing they talked about when mr. Korea became your boyfriend." Hazel said laughing at the nickname she had given Gin Chi.

"haha very funny"

"excuse me, can I cut in?" someone asked. Nico looked up to see the person who was asking was Percy.

"yeah if course" he said letting go of Hazel.

"go dance with Haze." Nico said winking teasingly at her.

The two boys starting to dance in silence then Percy spoke up.

" how have you been?"

" good really, I moved to South Korea those two yeast ago, got a job and a boyfriend out if it. Which I should really thank you for."

"huh?"

"yeah, I saw you and Annabeth in the café a few months ago, that place was my favorite, without you Frank and Hazel would never have come with me back to south Korea and I would have never met him." Nico said pointing to the him in question.

"can I meet him, he seemed interesting at the wedding, and congrats by the way." Percy said looking at the ring in the others finger.

" thanks and I heard your extra loud clapping." Nico said he started to pull Percy off the dance floor, he also motioned to Annabeth to join them.

"give me a second." Nico said once they got to Gin Chi and had exchanged greetings.

"let's mess around with them." Nico said in Korean grabbing Gin Chi's hand.

"how." he replied also in Korean.

"let's pretend you only know Korean and I'll translate, then you randomly start speaking in English!" Nico said excitedly (in korean). His other half nodded.

" Nico when did you learn Korean?" Annabeth asked staring amazed.

"over the past two years I've been learning it little by little"

"hello my name is Lee Gin Chi, nice to meet you!" he said in Korea

(A/N: the next few Gin Chi lines will be him speaking in Korean, but I'm going to write them in English).

" does he not speak English?" Annabeth asked.

" yeah, he only speak korean. Oh and he said hello my name is Gin Chi." Nico said trying to suppress his laughter. The normal introductions followed and Gin Chi kept up the act until... "Nico...you never did tell my friends who, I really am." Gin Chi said now in English.

" wha...? Nico but you said..." Percy stuttered. The son if hades couldn't contain himself anymore. He started laughing really hard, making Gin Chi laugh.

" gotcha!" Nico pushed out trying to regain his breath.

"haha very funny you two." Percy said chuckling a little.

"what does you mean who you really are?" Annabeth asked Gin Chi now intrigued.

"oh, I'm a god." he said in a no biggie kind of way.

"oh wow so when you said you were 21..."

"I'm really 210. I really am originally from south Korea though."

"wow, Nico you lucky ducky." annabeth said making Nico blush

(line break)

A week later

"oh come on guys, don't worry about it." Gin Chi said to Hazel, Nico and Frank. They were all out having dinner at a little restaurant.

"so what if I'm immortal. I'll find a way... To make myself mortal or to make him immortal."

" aww thats so sweet of you!" Hazel said sounding like a elementary school girl.

" really?" Nico said blushing.

" yeah and I'll love you forever. I swear it on the river styx." Gin Chi said whispering into his lovers ear.

"I love you...forever!" Nico said back.

* * *

A/N: really crappy ending, but I didn't wanna make it sound like an official end to the story. I'm working on a sequel but I want you guys to decide if I should post it or not, so if you want me to or do not want me to tell me in a review or PM. I apologize for any Grammerfor spelling mistakes.

Also this is my first time writing in a 3rd person POV. Leo will block your flames!

Thank you for reading!

-olympia5000


End file.
